La noche que nos reencontramos
by Lady Aibhill
Summary: "-¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ese día, Gin?-dijo Harry observándola divertido, pero mirándola con ternura- aquel día recuperé lo que me hacía sentir completo, tú."


_**LA NOCHE QUE NOS REENCONTRAMOS**_

 _ **Disclamer:**_ **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

 **Este Fic participa en el reto "De parejas, amor y otras locuras" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".**

Por fin llegó el día que lleva esperando y preparando con tanta ilusión desde hace un par de semanas, el día de su aniversario. El aniversario de cuando volvieron a reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo. Recién levantada y duchada, se prepara para su día mentalizándose sobre cómo a partir de la semana siguiente tendría un par de semanas agotadoras como corresponsal de un periódico muggle y representante y ex-jugadora de las Arpías, pero hasta entonces aún tiene tiempo para descansar, y eso piensa hacer.

Tras terminar de arreglarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, dirige su mirada por todo el cuarto hasta que recae en dos pequeñas fotos que tiene en su tocador, centrándose en una de ellas, que muestra a aquella pequeña niña pelirroja que alguna vez fue junto a los gemelos, pero especialmente pegada a Fred, y ese rostro que durante tanto tiempo la cuidó y ayudó entre otras cosas, provocan en su mente el recuerdo de su derrumbe y de su propio infierno personal cuando nada volvió a ser lo mismo sin Fred y cómo tras la guerra su mundo, su familia se vino abajo. Cuando ella decidió convertirse en el pilar de apoyo de toda su familia, el pañuelo de lágrimas y apoyo incondicional de sus padres, sin permitir nunca que ni una sola lágrima escapara de sus ojos en señal de dolor y tristeza. En ese momento, se acerca al cuadro y lo coge, bordeando con sus dedos la cara de Fred.

Daría lo que fuera por tenerlo con ella a su lado, aunque fuera para burlarse de ella cómo cuando era una cría y hacía cada vez que se quedaba embobada y en las nubes mirando a Harry, diciéndole: _"Tierra llamando a la enana pecosa, enana pecosa cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas, aunque con la cascada de babas que me tienes no durarán mucho dentro"_ y sin más empezaba a reírse. Pensando eso una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, _"¿qué me dirías ahora que por fin estamos juntos?"_ pensó, _"seguramente me dirías, que ya era hora después de tanto tiempo de suspirar por él, pero que no te hiciera tío tan pronto, aunque en el caso contrario, serías el tío preferido porque serías el que más molaría"_ pensó riendo para sus adentros.

El dolor sigue ahí, pero ya no tan latente como en esos momentos, porque ya puede recordarlo sonriendo. Sabe que no debe ponerse triste, que no debe llorar y menos hoy, porque mañana 4 de abril será especial. Así que respira hondo, y deja el cuadro en su sitio para salir del cuarto hacia la sala de estar, ya que sabe que Hermione no tardará en llegar. Al llegar a la pequeña, pero acogedora sala de estar, toma asiento en uno de los dos sillones tras poner una bandeja con té en la mesa y coge una taza de té, llevándosela a los labios observando como fuera ha empezado a llover.

La lluvia y su crepitar al caer la llevan a recordar momentos que por dolorosos que sean la condujeron hasta donde está hoy. Al terminar la guerra consiguió acabar el colegio y graduarse con la peculiaridad de poder visitar a su familia para asegurarse de que podían ir sobrellevándolo. Su relación con Harry no siguió, ya que un buen día él desapareció sin decir nada, para meses después ponerse en contacto con Hermione para hacerles saber que estaba bien, pero que no iba a volver. Cuando Harry se fue, creyó que se había llevado consigo a la Ginny que todos conocían. Hermione y Luna fueron las únicas junto a Neville que siguieron a su lado, incluso Ron se volvió más reservado, y quizás eso fue lo que le dio el empujón que necesitó para irse y alejarse del mundo mágico, dónde todo de una manera u otra le hacía recordar ese dolor que intentaba acallar. Por eso, tras ver como su familia al cabo de un tiempo mejoró, aunque siempre les quedaría ese dolor mientras ella continuaba estancada por mucho que lo intentaba, no dudó en aceptar la propuesta de Hermione de vivir en el mundo muggle.

Una pequeña carcajada suena en medio del silencio de la sala al recordar lo sumamente torpe que resultó ser en un principio entre los muggles hasta que Hermione poco a poco con paciencia en unos cuantos meses consiguió que se adaptará. Fueron muchas las experiencias y personas que juntas conocieron durante los 5 años que vivieron juntas, entre ellas como consiguió el trabajo que tanto le gusta como corresponsal en un periódico londinense, en el cual cuenta con grandes amigos. Fueron años en los que se permitió vivir un poco más, disfrutar de su trabajo, pero nunca dejar salir ese dolor que había hecho que sus ojos perdieran ese brillo que antaño tenían.

Mientras observa la lluvia caer, no puede evitar pensar que durante todos esos años había intentado mantener dormido el dolor que sentía, porque si estaba dormido, podía intentar aparentar que se sentía completa, y que la ausencia de Harry no le afectaba, porque a pesar del tiempo que había pasado sin saber nada de él, no lo había olvidado. Sin saber cuándo se había levantado, se encontró apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana y eso trajo a su mente aquella noche del 4 de abril de tres años atrás.

Hermione había insistido en hacer una quedada con amigas de ambas, y para ello irían a la casa de una de ellas, Érica, por lo que al ser todas las demás muggles no podrían llevar sus varitas con ellas. Aún recordaba las pocas ganas que tenía de fiesta esa noche, y encima recordaba la noche tan tormentosa que era. Iba a regañadientes, pero la verdad es que empezó a pasárselo bien con Herms y con el resto de las chicas, hasta que en un momento dado Hermione y varias de las chicas habían ido a por comida para continuar con la quedada, y ella se había quedado con Érica en el piso, cuando empezaron a oír a la gente de correr al mismo tiempo que humo empezaba a entrar por la puerta. Aún recuerda como intentaron de salir, pero se dieron cuenta de que las chicas se habían llevado las llaves y que por tanto, no podrían hacerlo. En ese momento, Ginny pensó en las escaleras de servicio y se dirigió hacia allí para ver que las llamas se habían originado justo en el piso que tenían debajo, por lo que no podrían salir, no había escapatoria. Érica estaba en estado de shock, no reaccionaba, así que la llevó hacia la ventana del salón, y viendo a los bomberos gritó para llamar su atención y que pudiesen poner abajo una manta para coger a Érica y luego a ella. Los bomberos así lo hicieron y ella empujó a Érica por la ventana a la manta dónde la recogieron, pero cuando ella fue a bajar, el fuego aumentó su potencia y las ventanas del piso inferior empezaron a explotar provocando que tuvieran que retirarse. Viendo su situación sólo podía pensar que no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de nadie y que moriría allí, quemada, mientras no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de desesperación cayeran hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo derecho que la volteó.

-Harry, ¿qué haces…..?- no terminó de preguntar Ginny, pues Harry la agarró y se desapareció con ella en el callejón de al lado del edificio.

-¿Estás bien? Ginny vamos, dime- preguntaba Harry preocupado, pero ella se había quedado sin habla, hacia años desde la última vez que lo vio y ahora en ese momento se encontraba recorriéndole la cara con las manos y quitando las lágrimas traicioneras que no paraban de caer- Ginny, respóndeme.

Iba a responderle cuando de repente, Hermione apareció y de la misma preocupación le dio tal abrazo que ambas cayeron al suelo, pero no pareció preocuparles, sobre todo a Ginny que tras recuperar su voz sólo podía intentar de tratar de consolar a Hermione acariciando su cabello mientras ésta lloraba desconsoladamente y entre hipidos se podían escuchar palabras sueltas: Lo siento….. pensé que….. – el llanto volvía- te había perdido…. Tú no querías venir y…

-Shhhhhh, tranquila, estoy bien, gracias a Harry, él me sacó- fueron las palabras mágicas para que Hermione levantara la cabeza y se encontrara con un Harry Potter un poco avergonzado y preocupado que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Harry, ¿pero cómo…?¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó tras abrazarlo Hermione.

-Llevo varios meses aquí, intentando reunir valor para venir a veros y hablar contigo-dijo mirando a Ginny- No sabía cómo pedirte perdón por irme así, y dejarte sola en ese momento, pero yo no estaba mucho mejor y no habría sido de gran ayuda, por eso decidí alejarme.

Ginny lo miró, pero no le contestó y se dirigió a Hermione: Vamos, debemos irnos, tengo que ver cómo está Érica- y sin más la ayudó a levantarse y empezaron a caminar dejando a Harry atrás, hasta que tras unos pasos dijo sin volver la vista atrás: Gracias Harry- tras lo cual se fueron para dónde la gente estaba.

Harry no desistió y siguió intentando obtener su perdón, así empezó a verlo con Hermione en su piso semanas después del incidente del fuego. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero en su mente era consciente de cuando éste entraba en una habitación por mucho que no quisiera. Con el paso del tiempo sus visitas se fueron haciendo cada vez más normales y al cabo de dos meses se le hacían más llevaderas, pero aun así no quería cruzar más de un saludo formal con él hasta que una tarde, viniendo del trabajo comenzó a llover muchísimo y con tanto viento que su paraguas favorito de color rojo se acabó rompiendo y de nada le servía para evitar empaparse, _"maldita sea, era mi favorito"_ pensó mientras empezó a correr hasta la parada de bus más cercana y allí lo estaba esperando bajo la lluvia hasta que notó como ya no sentía la lluvia caer sobre su rostro y al mirar hacia arriba vio un paraguas de color negro que la cobijaba. Tras lo cual volvió su rostro decidida a agradecer el gesto a esa persona cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes de los que llevaba enamorada desde hace tantos años, dando un paso hacia atrás con la intención de irse, pero la mirada de dolor y la voz de Harry se lo impidieron.

-No te vayas-dijo Harry- Sé que hice mal al irme y dejarte así no te ayudó, pero ya te dije que no estaba bien. No pretendo justificarme con eso, sé que te hice daño, pero por favor háblame. Ya no puedo ni quiero estar así contigo, por favor.

Ginny lo miró y volviendo a ver al niño del que se enamoró en él, sonriendo tras arreglarle las gafas, le ofreció la mano diciendo: Te conozco de sobra, pero quiero olvidar el pasado, así que ¿por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Hola soy Ginny Weasly, encantada de conocerte.

Harry durante unos segundos se quedó mirándola, y al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, estrechó su mano sin dudar, diciendo: Encantado Ginny, soy Harry Potter, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo, mientras esperamos a que el tiempo mejore?

Sin más los dos echaron a andar bajo aquel paraguas debido a la lluvia y pasaron la tarde en una cafetería, hablando de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente, recuperando el tiempo perdido e intentando volver a encontrar la confianza que habían perdido. Esa tarde fue el comienzo de otras muchas hasta que empezaron a salir otra vez, y retomar su relación.

De repente un sonido a su espalda y una leve maldición la sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó de mirar con ello hacia la ventana, para volver su vista hacia atrás y encontrarse con una Hermione sacudiéndose la ropa y el trasero maldiciendo levemente:

-Maldita sea, nota mental Hermione, no volver a tomar con tantas prisas los polvos flú, porque puedes acabar con el culo magullado al caer mal-dijo Hermione hasta que una leve risa la sacó de su ensimismamiento y volviendo la cara al sonido de la risa para encontrar a una Ginny observándola con una sonrisa divertida y una taza de té en las manos.

-¿Viaje entretenido?-preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa divertida.

-No preguntes- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos-Bueno aquí tienes lo que me pediste- tras lo cual le entregó un paquete de color beige- ¿qué tal con Harry, da muestras de acordarse de vuestro aniversario?

\- Muchas gracias Herms, tardé mucho tiempo en dar con él, dado que no lo habían vuelto a editar y creo que será una gran sorpresa, pues significa mucho para él. En cuanto a lo otro parece que no, porque me ha dicho que va reunirse con los chicos esa noche. De todas formas no te preocupes, prefiero que no le digas nada, ya lo recordará.

-Gin no me cuesta nada hacerlo, pero como tú quieras- dijo Herms-, seguro que lo hará.- Tras lo cual tomó asiento con ella en el pequeño sofá cogiendo una taza de té, y tras un tiempo conversando se despidieron.

La noche tras la llegada de Harry pasó sin contratiempo alguno, sin que mostrará señal alguna de acordarse de su aniversario. La mañana llegó y Ginny se preparó para realizar una entrevista para su periódico a una deportista que estaba triunfando en esos momentos. Estuvo toda la mañana con la deportista acompañándola en su rutina diaria y haciéndole cada cierto tiempo preguntas, por lo que para cuando llegó casi anocheciendo a casa estaba reventada de andar todo el día para arriba y para abajo. Nada más llegar y saludar a Harry, que se iba a preparar según él para irse con los chicos, se sirvió una copa de vino, "es un hecho Harry se ha olvidado" pensaba Ginny mientras sonreía desilusionada.

-Gin, ¿puedes cogerme el abrigo del armario? Es que voy un poco tarde- preguntó Harry desde la habitación.

-Genial, y encima le tengo que coger el abrigo cuando ni siquiera se ha acordado de lo nuestro, mira como para lo demás si tiene memoria- murmuraba Ginny mientras se acerca al armario de la entrada para sacer el abrigo. Cuando abrió la puerta y se metió dentro alargando la mano para sacar el abrigo, provocó que un paquete alargado cayera en su dirección, yendo a parar a sus manos.

Teniendo el paquete envuelto y rematado con un fino lazo rojo, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír y que algunas lágrimas empezarán a caer al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba mientras iba abriendo el paquete y sacando un hermoso paraguas rojo, como aquel que ella alguna vez tanto adoró.

-¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ese día, Gin?-dijo Harry observándola divertido, pero mirándola con ternura- aquel día recuperé lo que me hacía sentir completo, tú.

Sin más abrió sus brazos y la recibió cuando se tiró a ellos aún con lágrimas, pero muy diferentes a las que había derramado en otras ocasiones, porque para ella sus días tristes habían acabado desde que lo había recuperado a él. Es cierto que tendría algún día con bajón, porque cada uno tiene sus propios demonios a los que enfrentarse, pero para eso estaban el uno con el otro para darse apoyo mutuo y reconfortarse cuando más lo necesitaran.

A ese momento tan único, en el que sientes que esa persona estará ahí para ti siempre y que si te caes, él te sostendrá, le siguió una cena que Harry había preparado para su sorpresa aprovechando alguna de las cosas que ella ya tenía listas y la cara de ilusión de Harry cuando recibió el libro, quizás una de las pocas veces que se ha ilusionado por algo así. Pero sobre todo lo que ambos recordarán la noche de ese 4 de abril, es el amor constante que se tienen y con el que consiguen que día a día su relación a pesar de lo pasado siga adelante cada vez mejor por el resto de sus vidas, acompañadas de más noches con sorpresas y cariño, pero sobre todo con amor.


End file.
